Stranger Than Love
by Ally159
Summary: It's been a whole year since Fitz left Degrassi and now that Eli and Clare have broken up, what will happen with Clare and Fitz? and how will Clare react when she sees Fitz for the first time? Rated T in case. On Hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Chapter !: Reunited

"Hey, have you heard?" I asked Adam curiously.

"...Heard what?" he asked me confused

"That Fitz will be coming back to Degrassi soon..."

"What? Really? I can't believe they're actually gonna let him back after what he did" he

said angrily.

"I know...I just don't want to have to see his face ever again..."

"I wonder how Eli's gonna react once he finds out.." He shivered at the thought of it.

"Yeah, but, Eli has nothing to do with me anymore...and it's all HIS fault..."

"Is it really Clare? Or are you just blaming him for your own faults?"

I've always wondered about that. Was it really Fitz's fault that we broke up? Or was I just

saying that so I could be angry at something else...or rather someONE else.

"Clare? Are you Okay? You've been kinda spaced out lately."

"I'm fine Adam, really. I've just got a lot on my mind. And this whole Fitz thing isn't

clearing anything up either." I told him

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Okay? I can't be late today. My mom would freak."

He smiled. "Sure thing. See you tomorrow." We waved goodbye and then parted ways.

Shortly after I arrived home, I found the house to be empty.

"Mom?" I called.

"Mom?" No answer.

This worried me. Usually mom was always home before me. There must be something wrong, I thought.

I called her cellphone but it went straight to voicemail.

"Well, maybe she's just running late or something…I should just wait for her to get home" I thought

I decided to calm down and get started on my book report for English class.

After a long while of silence, I heard something. A knock.

I turned around to see where it was coming from. The door maybe?

I got up to answer the door but there was nobody there.

"Well, that's odd." I uttered to myself.

The knocking started again.

I went in the kitchen and grabbed the broom. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nothing but knocking. Except this time, the knocking was different.

It was sped up and definitely a lot louder.

It was coming from upstairs. Slowly, I crept up the stairs, tightly gripping the broom in my

hands. At the very last step, the knocking changed to rattling.

"Oh god, someone's trying to break in." I whispered.

It was coming from my room, I realized.

I opened my door and there was someone against the window. Staring at me.

"Clare. Open your window." The stranger told me.

"W-who are you and what do you want with me?" I stuttered.

"I just want to talk. So please, open your window. I promise I won't hurt you."

I laughed. "yeah right, I've heard that one before."

"Clare...please."

I sighed and started for the window.

Once I reached the window I stopped. "Just what am I doing?" I asked myself.

I ignored it and opened the window only to reveal one very familiar face.

Fitz.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Box

"Fitz? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I told you, I just wanted to talk to you."

"And what is there for us to talk about exactly?" I pursed.

"What happened last year…"

"I know what happened last year, I was THERE remember?" I said angrily.

"I know, but I just want to….I don't know, straighten things out between us so that there won't be hell when I go back to Degrassi."

I snorted. "I still can't believe that they let you come back after what you did. You tried to KILL my boyfriend!"

"Clare…what I did was wrong, and I know that now. But, I've changed. I'm a completely different person than who I was last year." He told me.

"Someone like that can't just change. Especially over the course of only one year. It's just not possible."

"But it's true, believe me."

_I wanted to believe him, I really did. But for some reason, I just couldn't. It felt as if there was something else to his story that he wasn't telling me, _I thought

"Clare?"

"What?" I snarled

"Uh.. not trying to be rude here but uh..what exactly were you planning on doing with that broom?"

"Oh…this." _I looked over at my hand that was holding the broom._

"I thought you were a burglar so I was gonna use it as a weapon.." I told him.

"A weapon? What were you gonna do? Sweep him to death?" he smiled.

Surprisingly, I laughed. "No, no, no. More like spank him in the butt with it."

By then, we were both laughing.

"This is nice." He said gently.

"…What's nice?" I asked him slightly confused.

"This. Laughing together with you. It's Nice."

"I guess…" I said quietly.

"May I come in? It's quite cold outside"

"Fine, whatever." I said.

He climbed over the ledge and landed firmly on his feet.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked him.

"Sure, what have you got?"

"Uh, one sec let me go look…and don't follow me, just stay put in my room." He nodded.

**FITZ'S POINT OF VIEW**

_So, this is what her room looks like. Way different than I pictured it to be… _I thought

After awhile of glancing around , I noticed a big black box.

_I wonder what's in there? _I walked over to it and gently placed my hand on it.

_What is that? Marble? _I wondered.

I leaned over to notice that you needed a key to open it.

_Well, I'm definitely not going to be able to find THAT. It could be anywhere._

Before I did anything more, I stopped and asked myself one simple question:

_Why was I so interested in this box? Did it have sentimental value? Or was it something else?_

Before I could answer, Clare came back.

"We only had grape juice, so I hope that it will be okay…"

She stopped. Only to stare at me. The me that was standing right in front of the mysterious black box.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted.

"I..I just…saw the box and thought it looked pretty cool so I came to get a better look at it.." I lied.

"Well, don't touch it." She told me.

She handed me my juice and ushered me downstairs.

"After you finish that, go home"

"Okay…" I said awkwardly

I c hugged my juice, handed her the glass and walked out the front door.

_When I left, I couldn't stop thinking about that box and what could possibly be inside of it._

Just then, her mom pulled up in the driveway.

_Oh crap, better get out of here. _

I dived into the bushes and waited for her to go inside.

After I heard the dignified door _slam_ I got out, brushed myself off, and headed on home


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream & The Discovery

Chapter 3: The Dream and The Shocking Discovery

"I'm Home!" my mom shouted.

"Welcome home Mom!" I said enthusiastically. "What took you so long to get home?"

"Oh.. I just got held up at work, that's all.."

"I see…well, what would you like to have for dinner?" I asked her

"I don't care..anything you want, I'm not hungry"

_I wondered why she wasn't hungry…she was always hungry after an exhausting day at work…especially today, since she got home late._

"Okay..are you sure?" I wanted to make sure I heard her right.

"Yes." She said.

And then she went upstairs and shut her door.

_Something's not right here… _I told myself

I decided to skip dinner and go call Alli and tell her about my night.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_. I waited.

After the fifth ring she finally answered.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Alli, it's Clare"

"Oh, hey!" she squealed.

"You'll never guess who showed up banging on my window."

"Who?" She shrieked.

"Fitz."

Alli Gasped.

"No way, really? What did he want?"

"I don't know..to talk to me I guess." I told her

"Why?"

"Beats me.." I said.

"Oh, wow. What a night". I could practically feel her smirking.

"Yeah..and there's also something up with my mom. She just came in and went upstairs. Didn't want dinner or anything…"

"Maybe she just wasn't hungry?" she asked

"That's what she told me…but I don't believe that. She's ALWAYS hungry when she gets home from an exhausting day at work…and today she was really late coming home, too." I explained.

"Oh..well I don't really know then." She said blankly

"Well, I gotta go, Alli. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, kay?"

"Kay." She murmured.

After that, the line went dead.

I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was obviously exhausted.

Before I knew it, I had already dozed off.

I woke up to Fitz staring down at me.

"_Wha? Fitz? What are you doing in my room?" _I asked him curiously

"_Watching you sleep." _He said straightforwardly.

"_Why?" _I asked a bit creeped out.

"_Because you're amusing to watch sleep. And you happen to look even cuter when you're sleeping."_ He smirked.  
I blushed.

"_W-what? What are you talking about? And how did you even get inside my house?"_

He grinned. "_Simple. You dreamt of me here and I appeared in your room."_

"_But..I'm not dreaming. And even if I was, I would never waste a perfectly good dream on you of all people." _

"_Ouch. That one hurt." _He said sarcastically.

"_Whatever." _I said sourly.

That's when it happened.

Fitz leaned his face towards mine and did something unexpected.

I thought that he was going to kiss me. But I was totally wrong.

He didn't kiss me, but instead of kissing me, he whispered something in my ear.

"_You're dreaming." _Was all he said.

And then I woke up.

I sat up so fast that I hit my head on the shelf above my head.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my head.

I looked over at my alarm clock that now read 2:39 AM.

It was raining outside.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do, wide awake at twenty-to-three?" I said

I decided to go downstairs to get a snack.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard people whispering.

_I wonder who that could be… _I muttered to myself.

I took a few more steps to see if I could hear better.

I automatically identified one of the voices as my mother's.

But whose voice was the other one? Definitely a guy's voice…

_It's not my dad's…it's too young to be his. _I said to myself.

I carefully and quietly peeked my head around the corner.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Why is my mom with HIM? _I shouted in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Back at Degrassi

Chapter 4: Back at Degrassi 

_I can't believe this! My mom's with Fitz! Why is she with him? No, better yet, why are they even together? Especially at this hour! _ I rambled on and on to myself.

I pressed my ear against the wall to see if I could hear what they were saying. I didn't hear much except for a few words. I heard Clare, why, and hurt.

_What could those words mean? Do they have some sort of significance to Fitz or something? _I thought

The whispering had stopped then and it went silent. I heard the sound of footsteps walking in my direction. _Oh crap, I absolutely cannot get caught. Not here, not like this. _I said.

I looked around me for a place to hide, but of course there was nowhere. _I can't go back upstairs, it'll make too much noise. _So, I did the only thing I could think of. Act.

I pretended to have passed out and fell down on the ground.

"Clare? Are you OK? What happened?" my mother asked.

I opened one eye to see her shooing Fitz out of the house. When she turned back around I quickly closed my eye.

My mother bent down and lifted my head very gently with her hand.

"Clare?" she called.

I decided it was okay to open my eyes now, so I did.

"Mom?" I said. "What happened? Why am I down here?"

"I don't know, honey. But I'm really worried." She said.

I sat up and looked around.

"Who were you talking to before?" I asked her

She responded with a baffled "What?"

I told her that I heard her talking to somebody before I collapsed.

She told me that it was just my imagination and that she wasn't talking to anyone.

_Hmph, nice lie, _I thought.

I stood up and went into the kitchen and turned on the light. I opened the fridge and searched all the cupboards but I couldn't find any food.

I sighed and went back upstairs to my room.

_What else is she keeping from me? _I wondered

I fluffed my pillows and layed my head back down.

Before I knew it, he was in my room watching me.

I jumped.

"What the heck Fitz, you scared the life out of me!" I told him

"Sorry" was all he said

He came up to me and pushed me back down and tucked me into bed.

"Go to sleep" he whispered.

I did as he said and I was asleep instantly.

The next morning I awoke to a bright, sunny day.

I checked my clock.

It read 7 50AM. School started at 8:00.

_Aw, man, I can't believe I overslept! _

I shuffled out of bed and got dressed.

I was wearing something different from my usual style today.

I was wearing black Levi's with a yellow spaghetti strap tank top and brown knee high boots.

I brushed my hair, applied my makeup, grabbed my bag, and walked out the front door.

By the time I arrived at school, it was after eight.

While running down the hallway trying to get to my class, I happened to bump into Eli.

"Sorry" I said apologetically.

He was staring at me, wide-eyed.

"What happened to you?" he asked me bewildered

I gave him a "What are you talking about look?"

He explained to me that my clothes were so unlike me.

I told him that I didn't know, I just happened to end up with them on this morning.

Then he made one of his world famous sarcastic comments.

"Clare Edwards… actually late for school? What's next? You being sick?" he laughed

I didn't seem to find it too funny. I just stood there with my arms crossed looking pissed.

"Wow, Clare, you really have changed…" then he walked away.

_What's wrong with me? _I asked myself in stupidity. _That could've been my only chance to get close to him again and I totally blew it! _

I sighed and walked into my class.

Everyone started at me with their mouths wide-open gaping at me.

I ignored them and sat down in my usual seat in between Adam and Alli.

They both gave me a "What's with the sudden change of style?" look.

I shrugged and said "who knows".

By second period, at least half the guys at Degrassi had checked me out. Including Eli numerous times.

After second period was over, I was walking to meet up with Alli for lunch.

But something stopped me. Or rather someone.

It was Fitz.

He whistled when he saw me and said "What happened? Did your clothes get lost at the drycleaners?"

I glared at him. "No", I said

He smiled and asked me if I was busy after school.

_Did he just ask me out? _I thought

I told him I wasn't and he told me to meet him at The Dot after school.

Oddly, I was happy about our date.

_Kay, now I REALLY need to find Alli. _I said hurriedly.


	5. Chapter 5: Making a Move

Chapter 5: Making a move

I found Alli sitting outside under a shady oak tree. "Alli!" I called. She looked over to see who was calling her and saw that it was me. She waved her hand and ushered me over. I ran over and sat beside her. "You'll never guess what happened to me just now" I told her ecstatically. "More news on the creepy stalker?" she smiled. "Yes and no." I said.

"Last night…I saw Fitz…And by last night I mean at like started out as a dream, but it slowly became real. In the dream, he was watching me sleep and said that I looked even cuter when I was sleeping. Then he whispered something like 'You're dreaming' in my ear when I really thought he was going to kiss me…and then I woke an went downstairs to my mom whispering with someone and saw that it was Fitz and they almost caught me but they didn't and then-" Ally cut me off.

"Wait what? That's kind of…..are you sure you weren't just imagining it?" she asked me. I assured her that I wasn't then continued on with my story. "As I was saying before…when I got back to my room, Fitz was there and the dream came true except he tucked me in to bed and I think he said something but I'm not sure…and that's what happened last night." I told her.

"Wow, what a night." She said. I nodded. "And then this morning I woke up and put these really….hot…clothes on and they're just so not me and I don't know why I put them on, I just did. And ever since…guys have been checking me out non-stop….including Eli who I ran into this morning…" I said.

Alli gasped. "And what did he say to you?" she asked impatiently. "He checked me out and told me that I looked really different. And made a sarcastic comment about me being late…and normally I would have laughed, but I was pissed for some reason." I said.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" she asked slightly annoyed. "Beats me.." I said.

"Anyways…I basically ruined my only chance to get close to Eli, and to top it all off, I have a date after school at The Dot with…Fitz…"

Alli's mouth gaped. "You have a date with Fitz?" I shushed her. "Not so loud." I said. "He asked me out and I said yes because I'm going to be asking him some questions about all that's been happening." I told her.

"ohh.. that's smart." She said approvingly.

"Yep." I said.

"Can you tell Adam for me? I don't really feel like explaining it all again." I told her sluggishly.

She said she would.

And then it was time for third period.

History.

History was the only class that I shared a class with both Eli, and Fitz.

I walked upstairs to my History class and sat down near the back.

I opened my text book and began 'studying'.

Someone sat down next to me. It was Fitz.

_Oh great, _I said to myself.

"Well, hello there". I looked up and he looked….sexy.

I blushed and quickly retaliated.

I could hear Fitz grinning brightly.

As class started, we sat in silence.

But when it was time for group work, I was forced to work with Fitz.

"So, World War I started in 1914 and ended in 1918?" I asked stupidly.

He said nothing. Just sat there. Staring at me. Or rather staring at my chest.

I put my finger on his chin and tilted it upwards.

"I'd rather you stare at my face." I told him sternly.

I started to remove my finger from his chin but he quickly grabbed it. He slid his hand down onto mine and entwined his fingers with mine.

I tried to pry them apart but it wasn't working. He was just too strong.

I threatened that if he didn't let go then our date would be cancelled.

He quickly let go.

I sighed and turned my body away from him.

The teacher, Mr. Radditch, walked over and told us to do something productive or he'd fail us.

I made a face at him behind his back and said "Why did we have to get the meanest teacher in the whole world of radishes?"

Fitz shrugged.

The bell rang and as I started to walk out, Fitz stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled and asked me if I wanted to start our date early

_Not really,_ I said insidiously.

"How?" I asked him.

He winked and said "Skip last period with me"

I shrugged and said "Sure, why not."

Then we walked off together.


	6. Chapter 6: A Hesitated Story

Chapter 6: Hesitated Story

We ended up going to the Royal Botanical Gardens. _Why would he take me to such a girlish place? _I wondered. We looked at rows and rows of flowers and plants but not one of us said a word to each other. "Fitz?" I asked. He looked at me. At that instant I automatically got lost in his enthralling blue eyes. He walked up to me until our bodies were almost touching and grabbed my hands. Then, he slowly brought my hand up and kissed it. "I Promise I'll make this one of the most memorable moments of your life." Was all he said. I asked him if we could go to The Dot after all. He shrugged and said "I guess."

We walked in silence until we arrived. As soon as we sat down, I asked him about what happened in prison. He kept trying to ignore the question by changing the topic to something like what's happened at Degrassi since he's been gone; But I wouldn't let that happen. I slammed my hand on the table. "_**Fitz."**_ I said angered. "What happened in prison? Don't try to keep changing the subject cause it won't work." I told him. He looked me in the eyes and lowered his head shamefully and sighed. "Okay, fine I'll tell you…but it's really bad." He warned me. I nodded and assured him that I wouldn't care or judge him otherwise.

"It all started on the day I arrived…."


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth & A Sad Confession

Chapter 7: The Truth and a Heart-Wrenching Confession

FITZ'S P.O.V

"It all started on the very first day I arrived at prison. Every single person in that prison hated me for some strange reason. The people were douche canoes, the food was bland, and there was no way for me to bathe and the smell was just rotten. I had a routine: Sleep for 5 hours each day, and when I woke up, I would eat, use the bathroom, and sit in a corner by myself, cutting my arms because my life was just so miserable. I was desperate to get out, and I mean really desperate. But then, SHE walked in. She came to visit me because she worked with my parents, counseling them. We were staring at each other through both ends of th-

"Wait" Clare interrupted. "Whose this 'she' your talking about?" she asked me.

"…Clare…it's your mom."

She gaped at me. "Just what-no WHY was my mom at the prison in the first place? And just what is she to you?" she asked me frustrated.

"I was getting there…now can you let me continue please?" I begged

She nodded.

"Anyways, your mom came in because she wanted to come and visit me for some strange reason. So she walked over to my prison cell and just stood there, staring at me with a stern look on her face, and me, in the midst of cutting with a sad, puppy-dog expression glued onto my face. I saw her walk over to the receptionist and they started talking. She gave him something-Money I think, and then he suddenly came over with the keys, unlocked the cell, and let me go. Your mom escorted me out and drove me home. And that was it" I finished.

Nothing but silence.

"Wait so my mom bailed you out of jail?" she asked me.

"Yep. And I'm really grateful for it."

"But doesn't that cost like…a lot of money?" she asked me again.

"I dunno..I guess.."

"But why would she waste her money on that? We never had that much to begin with…" she said disapprovingly.

"Because she's a kind, caring person." I told her.

"There's something I still don't quite understand. Why were you at my window that one night and why were you with my mom last night, whispering to each other…what were you whispering about?" She asked curiously.

"That's more than one question." I smiled.

She gave me a 'It's time to shut your mouth' look.

I sighed.

"I wanted to see you that one night…before I came back to Degrassi because I really did want to apologize for what I did to Eli…and the other night…well…She's been helping me since I've been out of jail. Counseling me, helping me find the right path to take…I've changed.. I'm happier, kinder, caring, friendly, and well…I haven't exactly chosen to 'find god' but let's just say I do believe in him now and ask him for help sometimes. Your mom just really helped me out so I'm grateful…so if you see us together, don't get mad, because she's just doing a good deed."

She smiled and nodded.

Clare's P.O.V

_Wow, he's been through so much, it's sad. I feel like I understand him better now, _I thought.

I looked up into his eyes, and without thinking, I reached my hand out and placed it gently on his arm. "Can I see them?"

He looked at me, biting his lip not sure what to do.

I smiled. "It's okay Fitz, I-I'm here for you too." I blushed.

He smiled and lifted up his sleeve only to reveal six long scars, freshly scabbed.

I caressed them with my fingertips and without thinking, I kissed each one of his scars.

I froze. _Why did I just do that? What's wrong with me? _I wondered.

I looked up only to see him with his eyes wide and practically popping out.

I stirred my voice. "I-I don't know why I just did that…but I hope you feel better and stop hurting yourself. It's scary to know that somebody I care about is doing this."

Fitz stood up out of his chair and looked me in the eye and said four little words.

"I love you, Clare." He said, with his eyes starting to tear.

He walked up to me, bent down and wrapped his arms around me pulling me firmly into his chest.

He placed his head on my shoulder and began to sob.


	8. Chapter 8: Truly Kind

Chapter 8: Truly Kind

_What do I do? _ I thought. _Do I comfort him or do I just sit here and let him cry? I'm so confused. _I said to myself.

I sighed and put one hand on the back of his head and one in the middle of his back. Slowly, I began to comfort him.

"It's okay Fitz. I'm here for you. I won't abandon you or do anything that would make you cut yourself ever again." I told him.

He still cried.

After about an hour of the same routine, he lifted his head up.

"Clare?" he asked

"What?" I replied

"I know that this is all really sudden and completely out of the blue and may even be too much to handle and definitely a lot to process but…now that I've told you how I feel about you, I kind of need to know how you feel about me. It's just how the whole 'confessing' thing works." He told me.

I tried to say something but couldn't. No words would come out.

Fitz lowered his head. "Was that your answer? You couldn't answer?"

Finally, I managed to escape one small word. "No."

Fitz tilted his head confusingly.

"I-I'm sorry, Fitz. But at this point in time I really don't know how I feel. I still love Eli but I don't think that things will ever be the same for us again. I've tried so hard to even get his attention but nothing works. I guess he just doesn't feel the same way I do anymore. So, I don't really want to get involved again…at least not now. It's too soon. I'm sorry"

He smiled. "It's okay. I understand. I mean, it's technically my fault you're not together anymore. So, I'm sorry too. Sorry you've had to go through so much."

I nodded.

"Well, this was definitely…interesting, but I should really go. I don't want my mom to find out that I skipped class; and with you, too." I teased.

We waved goodbye and then we parted ways. I arrived home just as my mom was getting out of her car.

"Clare?" she said. "Why are you getting home so late?"

"Oh…I was out with some friends after school at The Dot."

_Technically not a lie. _ I said to myself.

We went inside only to find one person sitting on our couch.

Eli.


	9. Chapter 9: Letting Go and 'Moving On'

Chapter 9: Letting Go And 'Moving On'

My mouth gaped open as my eyes were beginning to bulge. I had gone completely into a state of shock.

"Clare?" Eli asked.

"W-what?" I said dumbfounded.

He smiled at me.

_Oh crap, not that mesmerizing smile of his. He's reeling me in all over again._

"I'll go make some tea or something…" my mom said, obviously trying to stabilize the situation.

I watched her as she left the living room and turned the corner; Slowly, I turned my head towards Eli.

"What are you doing here anyways? And just how did you get inside my house…the doors were locked." I told him tensely.

"Our secret passageway…remember?"

My mind blanked.

_I had completely forgotten about that._

"Oh…" was all I could manage to say.

Eli sighed.

"This is as awkward for me as it is for you…but I just want you to know that…I….I-"

He stopped.

There was a long pause.

"That you what Eli?" I asked him sternly.

"That I…I dunno, I don't know why I even came here….helplessness I guess."

I looked at him.

"Eli, you never have a reason for not going somewhere without a legit reason…so, just tell me what's on your mind." I murmured

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I overreacted…I-You know I'm not good at apologies."

"I've noticed…" I said quietly

"Anyways, I just wanted you to know that. And that I'm always ready to start over again. As a happy couple in love. I'm completely over the whole 'Fitz' thing that happened last year…" he assured me.

"I'm sure you are, but… I just don't know if I want to start over. You hurt me, Eli. You didn't trust me. Relationships are all about trust. Besides…every time that I tried to make an effort for you to 'notice' me, you completely ignored them, so.."

"I know. I just wasn't sure at the time if I wanted to forgive you. Believe me, I noticed them. Every single one of them. Especially the one you put on today." He winked at me.

"Ugh. You're so nauseating now."

"Am I? It was only a wink…what's the big deal? I used to do that when we were dating. I'm trying to 'make an effort' here." He said straightforwardly.

"I.."

"Something's wrong. You don't even notice me at all. No. You don't LIKE any of my attempts." He said hurtfully.

Silence.

"What's up, Clare? Is there something I should know about? You don't want to get back together even though we belong together? Fine. You should've just said so."

"I DID. You just ignored it as usual. Seriously, You're so friggin obsessed with me that you don't want to hear any 'We're through' comments. We don't belong together, Eli. I'm tired of you and you're stupid remarks. You refuse to accept the fact that we're over because you don't want to 'lose' me when in reality, you lost me a long time ago. You're manipulative…And I don't like it. You'd do anything to make sure we stay together but to go so far as to manipulate me…that's low, even for you. To be honest…you suffocated me while we dated. I asked for space but you didn't give me it. Besides…I've moved on." I ranted.

"Moved on?" he asked slightly confused.

"Moved on as in…I've found someone…else. Fitz."

"Fitz?" he laughed.

"Nice one, Clare."

"There you go, again. Ignoring it. But no seriously…we've started…uh..dating." I lied.

"Really?" he asked me

I nodded.

"Well then…I guess I'll see for myself tomorrow" he told me.

He smirked like he didn't believe me and walked out my front door, practically slamming it.

I sighed.

"_Great, now I have to act all lovey-dovey with Fitz…I just hope he'll play along" _I wished to myself.


	10. Chapter 10: The Initiation

Chapter 10: The Initiation

I awoke the next morning not looking forward to school.

I looked over and the clock read 7:30AM.

_Well…it's better then being late for school,_ I said to myself.

I got up out of bed, deciding to have a quick shower. But that 'quick' shower ended up being done at 7:50AM.

_How lovely.._

I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, put on my makeup, grabbed some lunch money, and did a bunch of other stuff that girls like to do in the morning, and left for school.

By the time I got to school, it was already 8:10.

_It's earlier then yesterday at least, _I sighed.

Today I was wearing a white-ish, floral, ruffly mini-ish skirt with a white spaghetti strap tank top, and brown heel sandals. Oh, and don't forget the light brown plaid blazer.

I walked into first period English and it was the same scenario as last time. Getting stared at awkwardly.

I went through the morning classes until finally lunch came.

I jumped out of my seat and met up with Adam and Alli. I told them all about my 'date' with Fitz and what happened with Eli and told them that I have to pretend to date Fitz now.

They laughed at me saying "Nice job, Clare"

That's when Fitz walked up to me.

"Hey," he said smiling

Alli and Adam looked at each other, then at me

They gave me a 'does he know what's going on look?'

I shook my head.

I turned around to face Fitz and cleared my throat.

Alli and Adam got the hint and left us.

"Hey," I said smiling brightly

"You Okay? You seem weird today," he told me

I nodded.

"Yep, never been better," I assured him

_That was a bigggg lie._

I looked over Fitz's shoulder only to see Eli walking towards us to check out my new 'boyfriend'

_Crap, _I said to myself.

I looked up into Fitz's eyes, then once more at Eli.

I made the first move.

I quickly thrust my mouth onto Fitz's and kissed him very fiercely.

I could feel Fitz's sudden reaction. Bulging eyes, pounding heart, and a sly smile underneath.

He instinctively kissed me back just as fiercely.

The kiss wouldn't stop no matter how much I prayed it would.

He stuck his tongue down my throat and we turned it into a hot make out session.

I could feel every one staring at us, very confused.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and sped things up a bit.

He put one hand one my butt and the other hand halfway up the back of shirt, scrunching it up.

We only stopped cause Mr Radditch broke us up and escorted us to the principals office.

As I walked by Eli, I looked him in the eyes and made a very sly smile that read " I told you so, now back off"

Mr Radditch told us to sit down and wait for Mr Simpson to deal with our 'vulgar' behavior.

I tapped my foot nervously to ease the awkwardness.

Finally, Fitz said something.

"So…what was that all about?" he winked at me

I blushed and looked away

I told him about what happened last night.

"I didn't have enough time to explain the plan to you. Besides…it would've looked more real if it was really sudden. And believe me, I think Eli believed it." I told him.

"And?" he asked me

"And what?"

"You didn't have to go that far with it…just a simple kiss would've been enough," he said.

"Yeah, well I wanted to heat things up a bit.."

"Did you like it?" he asked me sexily

"L-like what?"

"The kiss- or rather, the hot make out session." He winked.

"I guess. It didn't mean anything though. We're just friends. And a pretend couple. Nothing we do is real." I told him

"You sure about that?"

I nodded.

Mr Simpson walked out and gestured for us to come inside.

"Well, looks like were gonna get detention for life." We both said; And then walked inside only to reveal that our parents had been called.

"Oh Crap."


	11. Chapter 11: The Fitzergald's REUPLOAD

Chapter 11: The Fitzergald's

"Clare…Fitz... I'm very disappointed in the two of you;" Mr. Simpson went on.

"And I hope you know that your parents have been contacted and they will be down here

shortly so just sit tight while I go to greet them." He got up and walked casually out of his

office. After about 10 minutes of awkward silence Mr. Simpson came back and of course,

had both of our parents with him. "Mr. and Mrs. Edwards and Mr. and Mrs.

Fitzergald…please have a seat." He told them. "As you probably already know, Clare and

Fitz were sent down here due to ….inappropriate gestures in the hallway." I coughed.

"What were they doing that was so inappropriate?" My mom asked him. "Well Mrs.

Edwards, I believe they call it 'Making Out' or 'Macking' in this generation. He explained. "I

don't see anything wrong with them expressing their…sudden…interest in each other," "I

suppose so, but, it goes against the school code of conduct," He said. "Which is why I will

put your thoughts into consideration and let them off with a warning…and a Detention this

Saturday at 1:00 sharp," We moaned in agony. The lecture was over and we were free to

go…that is until The Fitzergald's came up to us. "Good afternoon Clare, how are you?" they

said to me sweetly. "I'm good. How about you?" I replied just as sweet. "Fine, thank

you…May we have a word with Mark?" They asked me. "Oh, yeah, sure," I told them. As I

was walking way to give them some space I looked back and Fitz look terrified. All I saw

was them flailing their arms and pointing at face with angered expressions. But then

Albert, Fitz's dad, slapped him. His own son. I jumped up and ran over to him.

"Fitz…Fitz…Are you OK? Please respond…please.," I whispered. "hehe that brat is probably

unconscious. Oh well, he deserved it.," Mr. Fitzergald said to me. I turned around got up,

and did exactly what he did to Fitz. I slapped him. _**HARD**__. _Right across his left cheek. He

stumbled backwards and pursed his lips at me. "Why you little.." he started to say but was

cut off by Helen, Fitz's mom. "That's enough, dear, let's just go home for the day," she said

kindly. Albert mumbled something and they walked off. I automatically went back over to

Fitz. "Fitz…Hey…Fitz. Open your eyes PLEASE," I tapped him. Nothing. "Please, please,

please, listen to the sound of my voice, please," I wished. I heard him breathe. "Wow, I

didn't think you cared for me that much," he smiled. "Yeah, me either." I laughed. Fitz

opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Woah, easy," I gently pushed him back down.

"Hey…Fitz?" I asked him. "Mmm?" he mumbled. "I'm sorry I disappointed you earlier," I

Used you to get back at Eli…sort of. And I'm sorry. You wished it was real," I told him. He

told me that it was fine and that he'd get over it. I smiled. "Here." I put my hand on his

cheek and leaned my face towards his and kissed him very passionately, but very gently.

"That's my apology. A real kiss that actually…meant something," He was looking at me very

dazed. "I love you, Clare," he whispered before he went unconscious again.


	12. Chapter 12: Down the Drain

Chapter 12: Down the Drain

**FITZ'S P.O.V**

I awoke later that day to the smell of herbs.

_Mmmmm, what's being made? _I wondered with a pounding head.

I slowly began to open my eyes. It was blurry at first, but then my vision became clear.

I realized that I was in someone else's house. In someone else's room. In someone else's BED.

_What, where am I? _

It took me a minute to figure it out , but after a while I realized that I was in Clare's house. In her room, in her bed. It was just the familiarity of the room that helped me remember but also the sound of Clare's humming as she was walking up the stairs.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Fitz, you awake?" she asked me quietly.

"Mm..yeah, barely,"

"Well, I made you some herbal tea. It will help your aching head," she told me.

I told her to just come in and put it on the bedside table; she did.

"How are you feeling?" she asked caringly.

"Alright, my head hurts a lot and my memory is vague but, yeah, I'm doing alright,"

She nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to your tea and then you should get some more rest. My mom will be home soon so I'll explain the details to her when she gets home and then she'll probably come up and….counsel you," she assured me.

I nodded lightly.

And then she left.

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I left the room.

_I just hope he doesn't touch anything that he's not supposed to like last time… _I worried.

I climbed down the stairs and sat on the couch.

_Well, I might as well see what's on TV. I'm going to be sitting here for awhile anyways…._

I scrolled through channel to channel but I couldn't find anything worth watching.

_Ugh. _I said aggravatingly to myself.

I sat up straight and just sat there in sheer silence for awhile.

After about 10 minutes my legs began to get restless.

I tried putting them up on the coffee table but that didn't help. I tried sitting in the fetal position but that didn't work either.

_I guess this means that I've gotta go for a walk then… _

I sat up straight and did a big stretch.

I looked out the window only to see that it was pouring down rain.

_Well, so much for a walk…_ I said disappointed.

I decided to go and check on Fitz to see if he had drank his tea yet.

I climbed back up the stairs to my bedroom and gently opened the door.

There was an empty tea cup and Fitz lying wide awake in my bed.

He looked over at me and smiled.

I blushed.

"Well, is there something you wanted?" Fitz asked

"Uhm, no, not really I just wanted to see if you had drank your tea yet,"

"Why yes I did and it was delicious," he responded.

I was about to leave but I stopped and told him that I was going to have a shower.

He nodded.

"Try not to touch anything you're not supposed to," I smirked at him.

I walked into my bathroom but Fitz stopped me.

"Wait, your showering in here?" Fitz asked me a bit flustered.

"Yes, it's MY bathroom there's no point in having one if I'm not going to use it,"

I walked in and closed the door.

I personally had no idea why I said I was going to shower. I didn't need one I already showered this morning.

I turned the water on and began to strip.

I jumped into the hot shower and just stood there taking in the sensational warmth.

After a while I realized that the water wasn't going down the drain.

_Ugh, the stupid drain must be clogged by something, _I said to myself.

I leaned down and examined the drain.

I saw something but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

I grabbed a metal rod off of the little shelf that was in the shower and began to unclog it.

What I was expecting to come out was the average clump of hair or chunk of soap.

What I wasn't expecting to come out was a big piece of skin the size of my arm.

It wasn't just any type of skin, either. It was human skin.

After a delayed reaction I did what most teenage girls would do: I screamed.


	13. Chapter 13: Deepened Bonds

Chapter 13: Deepened Bonds

My screaming was louder than a gunshot.

Not only could the neighbors hear me, but so could the whole block.

At that very moment in my life, I literally felt like I was dying inside.

My whole life have I never experienced something that terrifying.

I didn't realize it but I was crying; And as I was trying to snap out of my state of shock and horror, Fitz was yelling at me through the door asking if I was okay.

I tried to tell him that everything was fine but no words would come out.

So, instead I hopped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and ran out of the bathroom only to find myself hiding in the closet.

I put myself into the fetal position and I cried a waterfall into my lap.

Suddenly there was a burst of light shining into the closet.

I looked up only to see Fitz standing there looking down on me. The me who had fresh tears streaming down my face.

I tried to wipe them off but Fitz had beat me to it.

"Hey, why are you crying? What happened in the bathroom that made you scream so loudly?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, really,"

"It doesn't look like nothing. Clare, come on. Tell me what's wrong," He sat down beside me.

I bit my lip hesitantly. "Well, you see, I…found something…"

He looked at me still confused. "What did you find and where was it?"

"This is the strange part. It was clogged in the drain so I thought that it must just be your average clump of hair or chunk of soap but…it was neither. It was…frightening," I told him.

"What was? What was frightening, Clare?"

"It was…skin. Skin the size of my finger.." I said quenching at the thought.

"Wait what? Skin? What do you mean by skin?" he asked me.

"Skin, Fitz. Skin. Human skin. It's not that hard to process,"

"Oh, that's…really weird…What was it doing there and where did it come from?" he asked me wondrously.

"I don't even want to think about those things. At least…not right now." I told him.

He nodded.

"Are you gonna be okay though?" He asked me sweetly.

I shrugged.

From the corner of my eye I could see that he was inching his arm towards me. He was very hesitant about it so I thought I'd help him out a bit.

I smiled and I rested my head against his very firm shoulder.

He flinched but put his arm around me afterwards.

We sat like that for awhile.

I could feel my heart beating quickly inside my chest.

After a couple more minutes I moved away from him and took a deep breath.

I noticed that Fitz looked somewhat disappointed but he got up to leave anyways.

For some reason, I didn't want him to go.

So I jumped up and called his name.

He turned around.

"I uhh.." I blushed. "Thanks for everything…" I whispered.

He grinned brightly.

"Anytime…beautiful," He said.

And then he left.

PS: I'm sorry I didn't upload Friday I fell asleep ! But I'll try my best to update again this week if I have time left over from working on summatives.


	14. Chapter 14: The Hooded Man

Chapter 13: The Hooded Man

I waited about 20 minutes before I came out of the closet.

After I came out I checked to see if Fitz was still in the room. He wasn't… Or so I thought.

I immediately began to strip out of my towel and put on some PJ's.

I was going to wear my white and blue ones with the stars on the bottoms. I slipped into the bottoms and struggled into the shirt.

After I finished I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. "Holy crap 1:30 already?"

I muttered.

I quickly turned out my light and hopped into bed. One hour later I was awoken by the sound of someone going through my things.

"Mom?" I shouted. The noise stopped.

Five minutes later it started up again.

"Okay seriously Mom cut it out, I have nothing to hide," I told her defensively.

I reached over and turned on my bedside light only to find that it wasn't my mom.

…"Fitz?" Still no answer.

_I don't think it's Fitz either…_ I said to myself, terrified.

The person who was in my room turned around. I couldn't see their face because it was hooded.

'Who are you and what do you want with me?" I said beginning to cry.

The hooded figure spoke. 'It's not you I want it's what you have that I want," He said.

He walked over to my other bedside table. "I want this," and he placed his hand on top of the black box. The same black box that Fitz was curious about.

I shook my head and told him that he couldn't have that.

"Do you even know what's inside of it?" he asked me angered.

"Of course I do, that's why you can't have it."

He grinded his teeth together and turned to face me.

"Do you want me to leave more…presents in your bathroom?" he smiled.

"What are you-" and then it hit me. The skin. That was him.

"Wait a minute…just who are you?" I asked him

He smiled again and took off his hood and mask.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you!

He kissed me as I fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15: Frightful Times

Chapter 15: Confusion, Mystery, and the need for Fitz.

I awoke a few hours later.

_What happened? _I asked myself light-headed.

All that I remembered was a hooded man in my room who was searching for something. I didn't remember who it was, what they wanted, or even if they got what they wanted.

I cautiously looked around my room to see if anything was missing.

_There wasn't, _ I thought to myself gladly.

I glanced over at the clock that now read 4:58 AM.

I sighed.

But then I remembered something.

Where was Fitz? Is he OK? Did the hooded man get him? Or was he the hooded man himself?

All of this was a mystery to me.

I decided to go downstairs to check if he was still around.

I got up out of bed and quietly creaked down the stairs.

After I reached the bottom I ran to the wall and peeked around the corner.

Fitz was there laying under the covers on the couch.

I threw my head back and sighed, thanking god for protecting him.

I turned around to leave when something caught my eye.

The coat hook.

Fitz's rain jacket wasn't there and neither were his shoes.

I quickly spun around and ran over to the couch and lifted up the blanket.

Sure enough it was just a bunch of pillows.

I started to worry at this point because not only had I just woken up from being unconscious due to a mysterious hooded man that somehow made me forget most of what I saw, but now Fitz wasn't here.

_Oh my god, what about mom? _

I sped up the stairs at the speed of light and ran into mom's room.

She wasn't there either.

_What's going on? Where is everyone?_ I said snuffling to myself.

I then picked up the phone and dialled dad's number.

_Ring-ring, Ring-ring._

Someone answered.

"_Hello?" _the man's voice said.

"_Dad? Is that you?" _

No response.

"_Dad…if it's you just please say something even if you're thinking shameful things of me just…say something please…" _I begged.

"_Clare…" _the man's voice said again.

_That doesn't sound like dad…_ I thought scared out of my mind.

I immediately hung up the phone.

_Kay, seriously what the hell is going on? _

I opened my mom's drawer and grabbed her phone book.

I flipped through pages until I found the number that I was looking for.

It rung and rung until someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _said the woman.

"_Darcy? It's me, Clare," _I told her.

"_Clare? What do you want?"_

"_You wouldn't happen to know where mom and dad are would you?" _I asked her.

"_Psh. No. Why would I? I don't talk to you guys anymore so obviously I don't know." _

I took a deep breath.

"_Well, do you think you could come down and stay here for a bit?" _ I asked desperately.

"_Why? What's going on?"_

I told her everything that happened…just hoping that she'd believe me.

After awhile she sighed and said she'd be here as soon as she could.

And then the line went dead.

I threw down the phone and hid under the blanket on the couch.

Eventually, the front door flew open.

"_Darcy? Is that you?" _I asked hopefully.

No response, but the person was walking towards me.

Closer and closer they came until they came to an abrupt stop right in front of me.

I started crying and yelling for them to stay away.

"Clare? What's wrong?"

I stopped for a minute.

I then realised who it was and threw my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug.

"Fitz thank god…I was so scared something had happened to you too." I told him.

"Too? Wait what? Clare what's going on? Did something happen?"

I let go and looked straight into his eyes and said "Yes,"

Then I hugged him again, even tighter and he responded, very quickly with a "Don't worry, I'm here for you…I'll protect you,"

I smiled and said "Good, cause I need you…especially now more than ever,"

He picked me up in his arms, sat on the couch and placed me on his lap.

"Now, tell me what happened. Everything." He said sternly.

I sighed.

"It all started earlier in the night…"


	16. Chapter 16: RetellingA OneSided Love

Chapter 16: Re-telling and One-Sided love

"It all started late last night, just shortly after you left my room and I went to bed when someone came in my room.

It was a man; A man in a hood and he was after that box," I explained quickly.

Fitz was looking at me with bulging eyes.

"Is that all that happened?", he asked me.

I shook my head. "He knew my name, and what was in that box...And he kissed me which led to me going unconscious and me waking up to everybody gone,"

Fitz stroked his chin gently.

"That's weird...It must have been so terrifying for you, I'm so sorry." He apologized

I smiled. "It's okay...but where did you even go?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh no where really just to the convenience store,"

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed. "Oh, I don't know I was hungry I guess,"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Wow, you would".

For a moment we just stared at each other, him more lovingly than me.

I sighed.

"Fitz...you know I don't like you that way..." I said shyly.

He smiled. "Are you sure? Cause you've been coming onto me a lot lately...especially with the hugs and the crying for me", he teased.

"I'm sure,"

He sighed.

And then the doorbell rang.


	17. Chapter 17: Two New Roomates

Chapter 17: Reunited Family and A New Roomate

"Darcy!", I screamed gleefully.

She looked me over once, then twice, and then a third time.

"Wow, you look so different since I saw you last...how long has it been, like 3 months?" she asked me curiously.

I giggled. "Darcy, It's been over 2 years since we last saw each other".

Darcy looked surprised. "Really? It's been that long? I guess I haven't been keeping track of these things,"

I nodded. "Keeping on track and being organized has never really been your forte, Darc"

She giggled. "So...why did you want me to come over again? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, right. Well I'm fine now, I wasn't at the time though...I was just so freaked out because mom wasn't home again and all these sketchy things have been happening to me lately," I told her.

"Sketchy? How so?"

I sighed. "It's a _really _long story Darc, I don't want to have to keep repeating myself. But, in short, I guess it's just that I've been having these really weird dreams and encounters with this masked man in my room and I have no idea who it is and it's just been freaking me out lately..."

"Oh, that is sketchy...So, are you sure your okay? And where's mom and dad?" She asked me curiously.

"Mom is...I don't even know. She's been disappearing randomly I have no idea where she goes off to...And as for dad, I don't really talk to him anymore...I called him after I woke up to mom being gone and...someone who wasn't dad answered the phone and it was really sketchy,"

"Well do you want me to stay here with you for a few days? That way when mom comes home I can let her know and we can catch up?" she asked me.

"That'd be so cool if you did! It would be like a family again! Except...where would you sleep?"

She motioned towards the couch.

It hadn't even occurred to me that Fitz was still sitting on the couch...where he sleeps...because he's been staying here as orders from my mother.

"Oh...well you see that would totally be fine...except...uh we have someone staying with us and that's where they sleep." I said.

"Is it...that guy behind you?"

I nodded.

"And why is he staying here?" she asked me slightly frustrated at the fact that mom is actually okay with a teenage guy living here.

"Orders from mom...she's been uh, helping him...sort of like counselling him because his life at home isn't that great," I explained

"Oh," she said silently".

"Well can't he stay in your room? After all it looks like you guys are pretty close, right?" She teased.

I blushed.

"No, mom would never go for that and besides..."

"Besides what?" she asked me very curious.

"Besides...nothing," I sighed.

Then mom walked in.

"Clare? What are you doing up? And...Darcy? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"Clare called me and asked me to come over so I did...It's good to see you again though. Have you been well?"

Mom nodded. "Why did Clare ask you to come over? It's been what? Over 2 years?"

Darcy shrugged. "Beats me...but since I'm here...Is it cool if I stay here for a few days? I figured I might as well since I came all the way out here. Plus, it's a good time for all of us to catch up and do things together as a family...Plus one more." She motioned towards Fitz.

"Well, I suppose that sounds alright but where would you sleep?" Mom asked.

"Couch," she said,

"But where would-" Darcy cut her off.

"I suggested Clare's room but she freaked out on me and said no way,"

"Well...It _would _be a good time for Clare and Fitz to get...closer to each other and be comfortable around each other...so...I'm okay with that if Clare is." Mom said keenly.

I was surprised. "Mom...are you sure? Do you trust me? Do you trust Fitz?" I questioned her.

"Clare, of course I trust you...and as for Fitz...he's a very nice boy he would never do anything to upset any of us." She said.

I sighed. "Fine. Fitz can stay in my room...But he's sleeping in the closet !"

Everybody laughed.

I blushed.

"Well, that settles it then...Darcy takes the couch and Fitz is Clare's new roomate." Mom said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"It's late so everybody better hurry to bed," Mom ushered.

Me and Fitz walked upstairs and into my room in complete silence.

I hopped in bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Turn out the light and go in your closet," I muttered under the sheets.

He did exactly that.

"Goodnight Clare and may your dreams be sweet," He whispered as he closed the closet door shut.


	18. Chapter 18: Getting Closer

Chapter 18: Getting Closer

I awoke in what seemed like a few hours later but in reality, it was only about 45 minutes later.

_I really have to stop waking up abruptly in the night time otherwise I'll never be able to sleep well again for who knows how long, _I said sighing to myself.

I lay there for another ten minutes with my eyes closed, hoping to fall back asleep but sadly, I come up short.

I flick on my beside light and get up out of bed, immediately getting the chills. _Somethings weird... _I thought.

After a couple of minutes of trying to process just what exactly is making me feel weird I notice in the corner of my eye that the black box that was once on my table is now gone.

My heart dropped. _Oh my god...he was here again...the hooded man; And he took the box. _

That's when I heard it. The sound of screeching coming from the bathroom.

_Oh god...he's in the bathroom,_ I thought absolutely terrified.

I took a deep breath and slowly crept towards the bathroom. I stopped just outside of the door and pressed my ear against it to see if I could hear anything that might help me be able to identify who the hooded man could be.

Nothing. Not one noise. Even the screeching had stopped.

"Go away", someone whispered

My heart began to pound.

"Go away", they repeated.

"GO AWAY NOW BEFORE I HURT SOMEONE!" they yelled.

I backed away from the door.

"Are you the hooded man? The one that's been coming here lately?" I asked.

"Yes".

"Why do you keep coming here?" I asked him.

"Because...I wanted that box,"

"But why? Do you even know what's in there?" I asked him very questionably.

"Of course I do, Clare. After all...I was the one who helped you obtain most of these memories...These poor, sealed memories.." he said.

_Well that narrows it down to about 4 different people, _

The hooded man came out.

"I'll be taking this," he whispered as he climbed out of the window and disappeared into the night.

"Who could it be?" I wondered as I climbed back into bed suddenly very tired.

I switched off the bedside light and almost instantly fell back asleep.

"I need to talk to Alli..." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

And then it was morning.


	19. Chapter 19: Realization and The Kiss

Chapter 19: Realizing My Feelings: The Kiss

"Clare, wake up," someone was whispering to me, still half asleep.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

"Clare, seriously, wake up. I need to talk to you," He poked me.

"Fitz?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"No, it's Bruce the Moose. Yes, Clare it's me." He teased.

I opened my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. Probably sometime after 11." he told me.

"11? Like AM?"

"Yup." he said.

I sat up abruptly. "Crap! We're late for school!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but hey, listen I really need to talk to you about something..." he trailed off.

_Probably because I'm slamming my drawers trying to find clothes... _

"Sorry, I'll be more quiet. Go on," I assured him.

I walked over to the bed and tossed my clothes on top of it.

"Well, last night...I kind of heard something."

"Yeah, so did I. It was that creep again," I said

"Yeah, I know but Clare, listen, I saw him take that box...and it seems that every time he comes around he never manages to take the box...he only talks to you and last night he got the box AND stayed behind to talk to you..."

"I never really thought of it that way...But I've narrowed it down to about 4 people finally thanks to the things he said last night." I told him.

"Oh..What sort of things did he say?"

"Nothing really, just some stuff about sealed memories and making them or something." I said.

"Oh, okay,"

"Listen, do you mind getting out? I kinda need to get ready for school." I asked him.

"Sure, my bad."

He left.

I was ready to go in about an hour, wearing my faded blue jeans and a black tank top that zips up at the back, along with my Silver flip flops and some accessories.

"Fitz?" I called.

_I hope he didn't leave without me, _

"Yeah? You ready to go now?" he asked.

I sighed with relief.

"Yep, pretty much I just need your help with something quickly,"

He climbed up the stairs and into my room. "What?"

"Can you...zip up my shirt for me?" I asked, cheeks slightly pink.

"Uh...I guess..."

I slowly turned around and lifted up my hair so that it wouldn't get caught in the zipper.

He walked closer to me and gently placed his hands on my bare shoulders, slowly attempting to do up the zipper.

After what seemed like forever, he finally finished; Though he didn't remove his hands from my shoulders.

We stood there like that for awhile, taking in the situation, plotting who would break this kind of nice atmosphere.

Surprisingly, he broke free first. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the kitchen, grabbing my lunch.

I turned around only to crash into Fitz.

Jumping back as quickly as I could because I didn't want my heart to explode, I walked away and over to the front door, waiting for him to leave so I could lock it.

He came over to me only to have me practically avoid eye contact and push him out of my way so I could lock the door.

"Clare," he said sweetly. "What's going on with you? You've been acting weird ever since I helped you do up your shirt..."

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

He sighed. "Clare, Do you...actually like me?"

I blushed. _Oh my god, he said it. _

"I already told you I didn't..." I said, trying to avoid this conversation.

"Clare...please...honestly, do you like me?"

"No!" I shrieked

I tried to walk away but he grabbed me by the wrists and pinned me against the wall.

"Clare. .. I know your lying." he said forcefully.

I tried to speak but no words would come out.

My heart was beating so much I could feel it in my head.

_I hope he can't feel it...How much he makes my heart beat..._ I prayed silently to myself.

"Clare! Answer my question!" he yelled.

And then I did something totally unexpected.

I kissed him. I kissed him with so much aggression and passion, I basically had to force myself to stop.

After I forced myself to stop kissing him, I noticed that he was absolutely frozen.

I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

_Crap! School! I'm so late! _I thought to myself, finally realizing just how much time we had wasted.

And then I ran. Just leaving him all by himself after I had just forced myself on him, leaving him in complete shock.

_I really hate myself, _I thought.


	20. Chapter 20: Searching for Fitz

Chapter 20: Searching For Fitz

"Clare!," Alli yelled from across the parking lot.

I quickly ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug like I hadn't seen her in weeks.

"Yeah, I missed you too...thanks for calling me by the way," she said playfully rolling her eyes.

I giggled. "Sorry about that I've just been...busy...with...stuff,"

She eyes me suspiciously. "What kind of stuff?"

"Drama stuff," I told her.

"Oh, of course," she said dramatically.

"Anyways, uh, yeah...there's so much I have to tell you!"

"Too bad we don't have any time! Can we talk at lunch?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Sure,"

First period, which was English, went by incredibly slow.

I looked at Adam from across the room and mouthed 'Save me'.

He laughed silently to himself.

During the last ten minutes of class, we got to pick partners and discuss certain topics; Me and Adam were partners.

"I'm absolutely dreading next period," I said to Adam.

"Why?"

"Because not only is Eli in that class but to make it worse, Fitz is in it too." I told him.

"I thought you and Fitz were really close friends though?"

"We are but...he likes me...and...I sort of kissed him before I came to school then ran away," I said.

"WHAT?" he yelled loudly.

The class was staring at us.

"Geez, calm down Adam," I ordered.

"Anyways, yeah, It will be really awkward because how can I possibly face him now?"

"Beats me," he shrugged.

The bell rang.

"Good luck," Adam said as we walked in separate directions.

I walked into history class and to my surprise, Fitz wasn't there.

_Oh god, I hope he comes to school otherwise I'm going to feel really bad..._ I said to myself.

By the end of the period Fitz hadn't shown up, and probably never would.

As soon as the bell rang I booked it out of the classroom and hurriedly went to the designated spot that Alli had wanted to meet at; under the big oak tree.

I got there and Alli was already there. "Hey!" I said excitedly to her.

She smiled. "Hey,"

I sat down beside her and immediately began telling her the story of the hooded man.

"Recently, there's been this creepy dude breaking into my room, trying to steal that black box. He usually never gets it, and only finds some way to freak me out, whether it's by saying something to me, or kissing me. But last night he managed to get the box but stayed behind just to talk to me...even Fitz agreed that was really strange," I told her.

"Yeah, it is...did he say anything like...strange to you?" she asked.

"Well, first I asked him if he even knew what was in that box and he said 'Of course I do, Clare'. Which I find really creepy how he even knows my name, and then he said something like precious memories sealed away in this box and how he helped me make most of them...and then he left."

"Creepy...any ideas on who it might be though?" she asked, obviously very intrigued by all of this.

I nodded. "Narrowed it down to about 4 different people now since he's obviously a guy and by the things he says to me."

"Who do you think it could be?" she asked eagerly.

I shrugged. "I don't wanna jinx anything too soon..."

She looked at me, very confused and very disappointed.

"Oh, but there's more. Not only have me and Fitz become extremely close, he's also been living with me on orders of my mom...and now he's my roommate! And to top it all off this morning we had a moment and I lost it and totally kissed him...he was so shocked that I ran away and left him there and he never showed up to school which makes me feel really bad."

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." she said.

I nodded. "But at least Darcy is here."

"Darcy? As in your sister Darcy that you haven't heard from in years?" She asked me curiously.

"Yep! Only cause I called her, though"

I was about to say something else when Alli randomly blurted out "So, since you kissed Fitz, and he makes your heart beat, you must actually like him then."

I sighed. "Yes, he makes my heart beat, Yes he makes me nervous, Yes he makes me blush and get embarrassed, Yes he gives me butterflies, but that doesn't mean that I like him,"

She eyed me cautiously. "It kinda seems that way to me,"

"Well, so what? I mean, just cause I feel alone and scared without him, and the fact that I need him physically and emotionally doesn't mean..." I trailed off.

I thought about everything long and hard.

_I do need him...He gives me butterflies AND makes my heart beat. Maybe I...do like him. Maybe I just keep resisting him because I know I've already fallen head over heels for him. Maybe I push him away because I'm scared to get that close with a guy again. Maybe I tell him and everybody else that I don't like him because I'm scared of what they'll think of me. _

"Oh my god...I guess I _do _like him... a lot," I said.

Alli squealed. "I knew it! That's soo cute!"

"Oh god. I-I need to find him. I have to make sure he's okay." I sat up.

"I'll see you later!" I yelled already half way across the field.

I was running so fast, it only took me about ten minutes to get home and come crashing through the front door.

"Clare? What are you doing home from school?" Darcy asked me.

"Wheres Fitz?" I asked her very tiredly.

"I don't know...isn't he at school?"

I shook my head. "He never showed up. I just want to make sure he's alright." I told her.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

I shrugged.

"So, he's not here? You're sure?" I asked her

"No he's not."

"Kay thanks, Bye." I said and left almost as quickly as I came.

I ran and ran and ran, and still no sign of Fitz.

This began to worry me.

_Fitz, where are you? Please be safe. _

After what seemed like hours of endless searching I heard the sound of hushed voices.

I instinctively followed them only to see something very terrifying.

Fitz was perched up on the ledge of the bridge.

_Oh my gosh, Fitz is going to jump off the bridge!_


	21. Chapter 21: Exchanging Vows

Chapter 21: Exchanging Vows

I ran over to the huge mob of people.

_Why? I can't believe Fitz is actually going to jump just because of this morning! That IDIOT! _I said really angrily to myself.

"Fitz!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

He threw his head back and looked at me. Looked at me with those huge puppy-dog eyes, but he quickly retaliated.

He stood up and leaned forward to jump. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You IDIOT!", I yelled. "You're seriously going to jump just because of this morning?"

He got off the bridge and stomped over to me, very agitated. "Who are YOU calling the idiot you MORON!"

I started to cry. "Fitz, I..." I looked into his eyes.

"Why? It happens all the time. You make a move on me when you know how I feel about you, and then you push me away, pretending like nothing happened! Do you enjoy torturing me ?" He said sternly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm just scared...scared of what people may think of me...scared of loosing you..." I trailed off.

"Clare, you know I'm always going to be here for you...I'm not going anywhere. Why would you think that I would?" He asked me, hurt.

I shook my head. "I dunno...I'm a moron,"

I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his. "Come on, let's go home", I said dragging him.

"Clare...you're doing it again..." Fitz sighed.

I shushed him.

We finally reached the house and still holding his hand, I brought him up the stairs and into my-I mean, OUR room and shut the door.

I removed my hand from his and turned around and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I love you", I said directly.

His eyes went wide.

I smiled and very gently, I kissed him.

I removed my lips from his and started to turn away, but he was quicker. He grabbed me by the wrists and threw me down onto the bed and pinned me down.

I blushed. "Fitz? W-what are you doing?" He was on top of me. His face directly above mine.

"You better not be messing with me," he said.

I shook my head, face beet red. "I love you." I said again.

"Seriously?" he asked me.

I nodded, smiling.

He sighed and released my wrists and sat up, still on top of me.

He was about to get off when I reached for his shirt. "Wait," I said. "Don't go."

He looked at me, eyes wide.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

He smiled slyly and he put his hands at the side of my head, and very slowly, leaned in and kissed me.

I closed my eyes, taking in the feel of his lips against mine, the feel of my heart beating rapidly, the heat beginning to rise on my cheeks.

He removed his lips from mine and I opened my eyes and he was staring at me. "You're cute, especially when you blush".

I blushed and he grinned brightly.

He leaned in and kissed me quickly, one final time before he got off of me. I looked at him, very confused.

"I don't want to hurt you," was all he said.

I jumped off of the bed and ran to him, hugging him from behind, my hands on his chest.

He placed his hand on top of mine.

"Wow, do you know how long I've waited for this day?" he asked me.

I smiled. "And I'm sorry I took so long," I said running my hands down his chest.

He sighed. "Clare...don't tempt me. You know I'm the kind of guy who would go that far,"

I brought my lips to his ear and whispered, "I know; And I don't care"

**FITZ'S P.O.V.**

I smiled very slyly as I pushed her down onto the bed once more.

"I'll take that as an invitation,"

Clare blushed. "Wha? You're serious? I-I was only messing with you!"

"And I warned you, I'm one of those kind of guys, Clare."

I brought my lips to her's and stuck my tongue down her throat.

Surprisingly, she responded rather quickly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

There was a knock at the door. I stopped and got up and went into the washroom.

Mrs. Edwards came in the room.

"Clare, honey where's Fitz?" she asked her.

"Not here, he should be home soon though," she told her mother.

"Oh," was all she said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

I came out of the bathroom and lied down on the bed next to her.

I smiled. "I can hear your heart beating...Do I really make you that nervous?"

She looked away from me, her face flustered.

I grabbed her face and turned it towards me.

"Didn't I already tell you your cute when you blush? So there's no need to hide it." I smiled.

She blushed again but she couldn't turn away.

I laughed.

"Gah! I hate you. Stop taking advantage of me!" She said turning away.

"Hmm?" I leaned over her. "That's not taking advantage of you, Clare. I could do much worse. And believe me, I want to. But I won't"

I got off of her bed and climbed out the window. "I'm not supposed to be home yet, right? I'm gonna go through the front door so see you in a bit," I said as I climbed out the window and within seconds, I was gone.


	22. Chapter 22: Threats & New Experiences

Chapter 22: Threats and New Experiences

After I climbed out of Clare's window, I felt someone staring at me. No. They weren't staring. They were _glaring. _I turned around to see who it could possibly be. There were a lot of possibilities. Practically the whole neighbourhood hates me just because I was in prison. They seriously think that I'm some sort of criminal or something. When I saw who it was, my jaw clenched.

"What are _you _doing here?", I asked.

"I could ask you the same question", he responded vigilantly.

I smirked. "I _live _here in case you haven't heard,"

Eli laughed. "You? Really? Why on earth would you be living here? Wasn't prison to your liking? And besides, Helen would _never _allow a guy to live here, yet alone a teenage one. She didn't even like it when I came over,"

"I think that's because she just didn't like you in general. I mean, look at you. You wear more makeup than she does," I said practically tearing out his insides.

"Haha. Well, that's your opinion. But anyways, leave Clare alone. She doesn't deserve to go out with an awful guy like you. Your insane and I don't want you hurting her,"

"Oh, so you came all the way over here to call me out? To tell me to stay away from your _ex _girlfriend? Clare doesn't give a crap about you anymore. She's clearly moved on and it's time you do too. And for the record, I happen to love Clare. I'd do anything to protect her, even if it meant taking my own life," I told him sternly.

"P ssh. Your so full of lies. You always have been and always will be. People like you just don't change. No matter where you go, who you meet, or what you do, they don't change. You'll always be crazy. They should have locked you up in a mental asylum!," He said slightly annoyed.

I was about to respond when I heard someone call my name.

"Fitz? Is that you? Where have you been? Come inside already, dinner's almost ready." Helen told me.

"I'll be right there Helen!" I yelled so she could hear me.

She noticed that I was talking to Eli and she eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, Eli, it's you. What are you doing here?" she asked him

He shook his head. "I was just leaving, I was running some errands but I'm done them all now..." Eli eyed me over and smirked.

"If you hurt Clare, I'm going to kill you," he said as he walked away.

I rolled my eyes and went inside.

"Are you alright Fitz? You seem tense. Did something happen between you and Eli?" she kept asking me all these questions that I didn't feel like answering so I just shrugged and told her not to fret over nothing.

I ran upstairs into Clare's room. "Hey, sorry I took so long, I got a little...caught up in something,"

She was sitting on the bed, watching me like a hawk. "I saw," was all she said to me before going downstairs to help her mom set the table.

I sighed. _And now I'm never going to hear the end of this..._

**Clare's P.o.V.**

After dinner I went back up into my room and shut/locked the door.

"Okay Fitz. Time's up. You're going to tell me exactly what Eli was saying to you. And don't try to lie. Even I could tell by his facial expressions that it wasn't friendly conversation,"

He sighed. "Honestly? He was just telling me that I don't deserve you and that I'm crazy and should have been locked up in a mental asylum. And he was threatening to kill me if I hurt you,"

"Is that it?" I asked him.

"Pretty much. The rest was just insults and giving me lectures on how 'people like me don't change and never will' blah blah blah,"

I sighed and went over and sat down in his lap.

"Fitz. He's the crazy one. He'll never get over himself and he needs to get his facts straight that you've clearly changed for the better and that he's never going to get me back. Not when I have you whose so amazing," I smiled sweetly.

He smiled back and gently kissed me on my forehead. "I love you. You always have the right things to say and you're always so composed and kind. You're the only thing that keeps me going everyday,"

I grinned brightly as I brought my lips to his and took him all in.

He ran his fingers through my hair as he was so obviously tasting my skittles chap stick.

I don't know why, But I got the sudden urge to want to try something new.

I slowly took my hand and slid it up his leg and began caressing his leg.

He stopped. "Whoa what are you doing?"

I smiled. "I guess I'm trying to seduce you," I brought my lips back to his and urged him not to stop.

He pushed me off of him, "What's with you all of a sudden?" he asked me slightly flustered.

"I-I don't know. I got the sudden urge to do that. I wanted to try it."

He laughed. "And?'

"And what?" I asked

"Did you like it?"

I blushed "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it," he said seriously.

I looked away from him. "Yeah, I guess," I mumbled.

"What was that?" He teased.

"Yes! I loved it!," I yelled very embarrassed.

He chuckled. "You know what that means right?"

I looked at him blankly.

He smiled. "It means that your hormones are raging, and that you want to have sex or experience pleasure,"

"Huh? But I...This is first I've ever experienced this feeling..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry, It's perfectly normal."

"I know," I looked up at him.

"So you've really never experienced the feeling of pleasure before? Not even with Eli? Only with me?" he asked very intrigued by all of this

I nodded.

"Well I sure feel special. That must mean you really like me. And that you totally want to do it with me,"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay. I'm going to bed."

I got up and grabbed a pair of PJ's and started walking towards the bathroom when Fitz stopped me.

"You know were going out right?" he said.

"Obviously,"

"Couples change in front of each other all the time," he stated.

"Yeah, so what? I'm not everybody else,"

"You're just too afraid to even _try_," he provoked.

I laughed. "I have no problem doing that,"

"Oh, really? Well then be my guest," He sat down on the bed and slouched backwards.

I sighed. I went over to the front of the room and turned around so that my back was facing him. "It's either this way or no way," I told him

I stripped off of my clothes and put on my pyjamas. I could feel my face heating up and my heart beating rapidly. I also got that feeling again. The one in my stomach. The one that's kind of like butterflies except it feels more pleasurable.

"What's wrong? Can't look me in the eye after that?"

I turned around and sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around his neck. " I wanna do more," I whispered.

"Do what?" he asked.

"I wanna do more...adventurous things,"


	23. Chapter 23: Confrontation  The Church

Chapter 23: Confrontation The Church

_Huh? Did she really just say that or are my ears deceiving me? _I thought. "I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite catch what you just said".

"I _said _thatI wanna do more adventurous things!". She told me eagerly.

"Clare...I don't think that's a good idea right now. Maybe we should wait a bit before we take things that far". _Even though I totally don't wanna wait, but I'm just concerned for her...not that I'd ever tell her that, though._

"Why? It's not like we both don't want to"

I sighed. "Because, Clare. Think about your mother. About all your beliefs that you've had up until now. I don't want to ruin all of that. I mean, you've been having all of those beliefs ever since you were a child. And I really don't want to rush into anything that you're not ready for."

"Yeah, but still...Hey wait a minute. How do you know that I'm not ready for that yet?" She asked curiously.

"Um, maybe because all of this stuff is a new experience for you and I just know that you're not ready. Your body may be telling you so, but I'm sure that you're heart and your mind aren't".

She sighed. "I guess your right...Let's just take things slow then, Okay?"

I nodded. "It's getting late, we should probably go to bed since we have to get up early tomorrow for church". I reached over and turned off the bedside lamp and kissed Clare goodnight on the forehead before going into my little closet bedroom.

_Hopefully I'll be able to get out of this closet soon...it's too cramped and very uncomfortable. _I sighed mentally before drifting off to sleep.

Clare's POV

It was around 8 when I woke up. Ugh_, so early...sometimes I really don't like going to church._

I sat up in my bed and stretched before getting out of bed completely. _Better go see if Fitz is awake yet..._"Fitz?" I knocked on the closet door.

"Hn?" Fitz groaned

I smiled. "Get up, we have to start getting ready for church". I heard him groan again before I went into the bathroom to shower.

After about 30 minutes, I was showered, dressed and good to go. I was going to go force Fitz out of bed but my phone went off, alerting me of a new message, So I went to go and check it.

The screen read: _**One new message-Unknown. **_The message said: _**Hi honey, It's mom. I'm borrowing a friends phone since I forgot mine. Me and Darcy are already at the church so once your ready to go, text me at this number letting me know that you're leaving. Oh, and text me when you get here, too. Xoxo. **_

"_Why is she at church already? It's barely 9:00. Oh well." _I thought oddly.

I quickly responded to the message: _**Hey mom, I got your text. I'm already to go but Fitz is still sleeping lol. Do you want me to go without him and let him rest? **_

_**Yes, that's fine. See you soon then.** _

Shortly after, I grabbed my handbag and my keys and left for church. When I was around the corner from the church I sent mom a text. _**Almost there. Where do u wanna meet?**_

_**Inside the church by the altar. **_

_**K.**_

When I finally arrived at church it was 9:40 and no one was here yet. I didn't even see mom or Darcy.

I decided to just shrug it off. After all, she wanted to meet me inside by the altar.

I slowly opened the doors of the church only to see that no one was inside, either.

_That's really weird..I'll just text her. _I thought.

_**Hey, where r u? I'm inside but no one's here.**_

_**We'll meet you there. Just go.**_

Suddenly my phone started ringing. The Caller ID said Darcy was phoning.

"_Hello?" _

"_Clare? Where are you?" _

"_Uh, I'm at church waiting for your guys..."_

"_What? There is no church today, it's canceled." _she said.

"_What? But how come mom texted me on a friend's phone saying that you guys were already at church and to meet here at the altar?" _I asked.

"_Uh, no she didn't. We're at the mall...we have been since early this morning."_

"_What? But then-_" The line went dead

"Hello? Hello? Darc?" I said extremely scared.

All of a sudden the lights went out and I was standing in pitch black darkness and couldn't see a thing. I could _hear _things, just not see things. I could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

_Oh god! What's happening? What if this person is...him? _I was beginning to freak out.

As the footsteps got closer and closer my heart pounded faster and harder. Before the person could do anything more, I screamed, loudly, hoping that someone somewhere might be able to hear me.

"Fitz, Fitz. I need you.._._" I whispered quietly as tears were flowing down my cheeks.

The footsteps stopped. At first, I thought that the person was gone. But then I felt someone breathing on my face and I knew that this person was standing directly in front of me.

"Clare...I've come for you. It's time to open this box and share our memories with each other." he said.

And then the worst possible thing happened: I fainted.

Author's Notes

Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I didn't know if I was going to continue writing or not, but I got bored so I decided to after all. Lemme know what you guys think of this chapter...I personally think all of them suck but oh well lol. I'll try my best to update soon but I'm really busy this week and I only write when I'm bored and have nothing to do, so yeah. Here it is, and enjoy!

-Ally (:


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth

Chapter 24: The Truth

A few hours later I finally woke up. When I opened my eyes, I still couldn't see anything- it was too dark.

At this point, I had no idea where I was. Was I still in the church? Did the hooded man leave? However, that question was soon answered as I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

I held my breath as the sound of footsteps resided and the hooded man was, presumably, standing in front of me. I heard him bend down, and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body.

I screamed. "NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The hooded man began to lift me up. I fidgeted and struggled to get away. But to no avail. My efforts were futile as the hooded man had successfully lifted me up into his arms, carrying me somewhere. I kept struggling, though. "Please! LET ME GO! JUST LET ME GO! YOU CAN HAVE THE BOX JUST LET ME GO!" I cried hysterically.

The hooded man said nothing as he carried me into a room, the sound of footsteps increasing by numbers. I gulped. _Oh god, please don't tell me there's more than one of them. _

He threw me down onto a mat as someone else held my body there so I couldn't get away.

"Clare. Would you like to know why you're here" Someone asked.

"And what exactly it is we want from you?" Another spoke.

I made a noise, which they took as a yes.

"Well Clare, as you have probably realized by now is that there are more than one of us. In fact, there's an entire group of us." "And the reason that you're here is because you need to discover exactly what it is YOU want."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"We're not the bad guys here, Clare. In fact, we're really just trying to help you discover what you want. What it is you truly desire in life".

"What I...truly desire?" I asked.

"Yes, Clare" They said simultaneously. "In reality, it may seem like you already have it. But you don't."

"I'm...I don't get it. If the whole time you were actually trying to help me then why did you have to be so creepy and, well, do things like this. And the skin. Like what was up with that?" I asked.

"We'll answer those questions later, First, you need to think". They told me sternly. "What do you want, Clare?"

_I thought about what they were saying, but I honestly had no clue. I was still having a hard time processing all of this. Really all I want right now, though, is Fitz. He'd make everything better._

"Fitz..." I whispered.

"Fitz, eh? You want this Fitz person?"

"I already have him, I just want him here right now. He makes me feel safe.." I said a bit flustered.

"Do you really want him? And I mean that literally. Do you really want him in your life?" They asked me curiously.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Why?"

"Why? Well, I may not have realized it at first, but he's actually a really nice guy. He's not bad at all. He's just been through a lot. I truly do feel that I want him in my life. He's so important to me and he makes me feel so safe. I couldn't live without him". I said.

"And?"

"And, well, I judged him for the longest time, just because of how he used to be. Or rather, how he appeared to be. And that's something that I should have never done and I really regret not realizing that and accepting him sooner." I told them.

"Do you love him?" They asked.

"Yes. I do. With all my heart."

"Well, then...looks like our work here is done."

"What? What do you mean? I already knew all of that!" I shouted.

The two strangers started laughing. "Oh, Clare. Don't you get it? None of this is real." They stated bluntly."

"What do you mean none of this is real?!" I said baffled.

"Clare. This is a dream. This is all a dream. Everything that's happened up until now has been a dream. There is no hooded man. We aren't real, and Fitz isn't in your life. That was just something you dreamed up".

"But-" they interrupted me.

"But now you know how you truly feel about him. And now you can get what you want in real life. You can help him, Clare. Accept him, rather than let him be judged and hated by everybody. Fall in love with him for real". One said. "You can make this dream a reality, if only you wish to do so" The other one said.

By now I could see silhouettes within the darkness. Silhouettes that were slowly beginning to fade away.

**PRESENT TIME**

I bolted upright. _What just happened? Was that really just a dream? _I looked around and found that I was back-or rather _still_ in my room.

I looked at the closet and shot out of bed, racing towards it. I quickly opened the door, only to find that it was empty. There was no one in there. And there never was.

I sank down to the floor.

_I can't believe that was all just a dream...I wanted it to be real so bad._

Then I remembered what the strangers in my dream had told me;

That I can make my dream a reality. I can fall in love with Fitz for real. Have someone who will always be there for me no mater what. But...it will definitely be hard to get him to open up to me. After all, real life is a lot harder than your imagination.


End file.
